


“Minor injuries”

by Starrr33188



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrr33188/pseuds/Starrr33188
Summary: “It could have been worse”“Yeah You could have died idiot”“Well you’re currently bleeding out,you don’t get to tell me anything!”





	“Minor injuries”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo  
This is a short one.  
fluff(?)

"Ok so the damage is not bad,A few cuts and bruises that will heal in about two weeks time,A fractured wrist,Three broken ribs and A sprained ankle"  
Deckard looked at the doctor then at Hobbs in the hospital bed.  
"That's your idea of not Bad?"  
"Listen buddy,it could be worse.He needs to stay rested for a couple of months.Meaning no missions or strenuous physical activity.Ill be stepping out now,if you need anything just push the red button and a nurse will come to your room"  
Deckard watched as the doctor left the room.As soon as he left he collapsed in the hospital chair next to Hobbs with a pained sigh.  
"You alright?" Hobbs asked.  
"I should be asking you that,you're the one in the bloody hospital"  
"I mean like he said,it could have been worse.Almost everyone that was in that building had some sort of injury"  
Deckard paled.  
"Which is surprising how you ended up fine when you were right next to me during the battle and explosion"  
Deckard winced as he turned to face Hobbs.  
"Is there something you're not telling me princess?"  
He sighed and got up.  
"I didn't know what to do.My adrenaline was still pumping after the explosion that I didn't notice it.I just focused on getting to you and helping you"  
Deckard pulled up his shirt to reveal three separate bullet wounds and bruising around his chest.His breath was rattling which signified he definitely had a few broken ribs.  
"Deck,you have been bleeding out since the explosion?!You could have died!"  
"Yeah well you could have too if I didn't come to help you!I didn't want to lose....I don't want to lose you"  
Hobbs sighed and motioned to the red button beside him.  
Shaw looked at him,then the button,then back him,then down to his injuries.

"And to think that you would have still been bleeding all right now"  
Shaw grumbled as he turned his head to face out the window.

When he pushed the button,a nurse came with a doctor to help him.they placed him on a bed beside Hobbs near the window.  
He was all patched up.(No bleeding out for him)

"Whatever"  
"You could have died because of your stubborn ass"  
"I'm not stubborn,"  
"Sure you aren't"  
Hobbs stretched his hand over to Shaw's bed and held his hand.  
"Get some rest,"  
"I'll rest when I want to and I'm not tired"  
"Well the morphine that the nurse gave you definitely says otherwise."  
Shaw yawned.  
"I'm fine,"  
"No, go and sleep.You'll be high as a kite when you wake up anyway"  
He didn't have to speak twice,because in an instant Shaw closed his eyes and was out like a light.  
Hobbs squeezed his hand once more before closing his own eyes to rest.  
"Night princess"

Let's just say after every mission they now inspect each other for injuries.No matter how minor they may be.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with a request maybe?  
Or just anything to do with the ship.  
If it’s a request then maybe I’ll write it Who knows


End file.
